


Erotic Erosion

by Bawgdan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: Desire is the brand of makeup you put on low self-esteem."Of course marriages aren't about houses. They're about asymmetry." ~ Rachel Rabbit White
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Erotic Erosion

_**"When I sleep there's never the act of sex. Just tension and release. Tension and release." ~ Rachel Rabbit White** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Salt of the earth Hinata knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she agreed to be Naruto's girlfriend. So for this, she doesn't want pity. Sakura has had her hand inside of Naruto's rib cage, and that is more primal than sex.

At no point has she ever and never will be jealous of Sakura. As a Hyuuga, she is too pragmatic. Her good nature stunts any unprovoked bad feelings she might have. Hinata is realistic. If anything, she is annoyed. Not jealous.

"You spend so much time with Sakura." Hinata won't outright ask Naruto of things. She plants seeds.

"I mean, it's always been that way. Sasuke tags along too." Naruto isn't stupid.

"Sasuke is dragged along with you guys." Hinata is also forced into what Naruto goofily likes to call their 'gang-bangs'.

It's inconveniencing to be your first's second. Hinata spent years watching Naruto dance around Sakura like a monkey.

After the conversation ended, Naruto fell back from Sakura and Sasuke's relationship, admitting that he had actually gotten quite tired of Sakura and Sasuke's arguing.

Sakura's lack of awareness pains Naruto. This annoys Hinata because it doesn't have to be this way, but she wouldn't be with Naruto if he weren't the type to love hard. She never figured what she loves about him so much would disfigure into something she also dislikes.

She thought after the wedding, Sakura or Sasuke would stop showing up at Naruto's apartment at two in the morning with their emotional baggage. It actually worsened. Perhaps it had something to do with Sakura wanting to also be married and forced proximity with Sasuke.

"Does it still have to always be that way?" Hinata retired so that she could be a housewife. Not to babysit Sasuke, who often crashed on their couch and ate all of her cereal.

Waking up to a Uchiha in your kitchen, eating the last of your cheerios is mortifying. Especially when you sleep naked. With milk dripping down the corners of his mouth, he looked at her seemingly unimpressed. She never told Naruto that Sasuke had seen her without a shirt on. Hinata feels like a ghost in her own home.

"I will say something to them, ok?" Naruto had promised. Hinata believed him.

The conversation apparently wasn't important enough for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha to get their own business to mind. Sasuke always is magically on their toilet, in their shower, on their porch, watering their plants.

.

.

.

.

.

So she found a new way to cope. When Naruto works late or goes on lengthy missions, Hinata just doesn't go home. She threw up her white flag—Sakura and Sasuke have keys to Naruto's apartment. I'm more like a doormat than a ghost.

She stays out all night and drinks with Kiba. Surprisingly he is the voice of reason, which means that she never takes his advice. He always told her that her approach sucks. Being passive is just her thing. Hinata drinks passively. Flirts passively. Lives passively.

"It's not actually protesting if Naruto doesn't know you're on strike." He had said.

Hinata couldn't argue with him.

If Kiba isn't available, she sits in a booth alone, sometimes writing in a journal or on the napkins. She eats the bar food and drinks. She writes her thoughts down with ketchup-y fingerprints.

Hinata comes up with things like:

_yes my lust for depth_

_nourishes my vagina_

_sopping wet and wide_

...

_negotiate life_

_allow me mobility_

_and i won't start arson_

Since she is incapable of verbalizing crude things, she writes them down.

Like an alley cat, Hinata walks the dusty streets of Konoha. Sometimes she's a wolf. Sometimes she pretends to be an orphan. When she's feeling especially silly, she wants to be a phantom haunting Konoha for all the trauma it has given birth to.

On this particular night, she runs into Sasuke. They stumble on the same path, coming from opposite directions.

She tries to keep pretending to be a ghost but Sasuke calls her Uzamaki. Not being one to deny Naruto's name, she stops to acknowledge him, dabbing her eye with a napkin she'd written all over.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" He asks with genuine concern. She can only tell by his tone of voice that he is serious. His face, otherwise, is blank. Sasuke's eyes have always looked like black worm holes to her.

"I should but I'm bored." She can't exactly say that her home is invaded by the roaches of he and Sakura's misery.

"There's not much to get up to at three in the morning. Naruto would agree." Sasuke smirks crookedly. Hinata turns her nose up into the air, averting her attention to the stars.

"He's on a mission." She makes out the Big Dipper.

They share a space of silence. Sasuke stares at her pointy chin and slender neck. She feels his eyes on her throat then drops her chin to make eye contact.

"Why aren't you home, Sasuke?" Hinata's voice is almost swallowed up by summer wind. Neither of them blink.

"Clearing my mind." He gulps.

"If we clear our heads together, will you not show up at my place? You'll go right back to your home?" When she says this, Sasuke makes a face like it hadn't dawned on him, until now, that he'd been invasive. If Hinata could read his thoughts, she would say—how could you not. You've seen my nipples without my permission?

Sasuke agrees to this arrangement.

"Conversation isn't compulsory." Hinata starts to walk in no particular direction.

.

.

.

.

.

They don't run into each other often. For a while, Sasuke stops crashing on their couch. Sakura calls less. When Sasuke and Hinata do run into each other, she soothes him with ever expanding conversation (that isn't compulsory).

"Misery accrues. It wilts away sanity. Exposing innards." Sasuke reads her napkin. He looks away from the runny ink to her profile. Like him, Hinata has grown into stoicism.

"It's a haiku." He inflects a twinge of feeling in his voice.

"Yeah." Hinata mumbles.

"You write haikus?"

"Very bad ones. It's how I process my female-brain." She quips.

"I don't think it's bad. It's more than anything I could think of." Sasuke says a little but a lot. Hinata suspects he likes talking to her because she doesn't have expectations of him.

"You could do it too. Make one right now." She sucks in her jaws.

Surprisingly, Sasuke silently agrees. He opens his mouth, then closes it. Hinata expects him to count with his fingers, but of course, he is too cool for that.

"Let me tell you what. I mean when I say hollow. Abject emptiness." In his own way, he looks amazed at himself. Hinata is impressed but doesn't know how to say so without making him uncomfortable. She doesn't want to sound patronizing either.

"Abject emptiness." She repeats him. Enunciates it the way he did.

"Yes. Like how your stomach feels concave when you're starving." He frowns.

"I know what you mean." She rubs his shoulders, a gesture of encouragement. His muscles tense.

"You know what I mean?" He is suddenly far away from their conversation.

"I know. I know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata isn't attracted to Sasuke, but he is definitely attracted to her the way most men are. She's grown into her eyes, mouth, and body. Neji used to say she looked like a dragonfly with her enormous eyes. Bugs don't blink. You look like a bug with huge eyes.

To this day, she doesn't know if he was being mean or funny. Actually, dragon flies are cool looking. You look like a horse fly.

When she started to notice that Sasuke was looking at her like you would a cut open fruit, it didn't bother her at first. It's a symptom of being a woman. Hinata sort of revels in being the unavailable hot girl—no disrespect to Sakura, who has always been criminally beautiful.

It isn't until she is drunker than normal. Hinata twists her ankle and breaks the heel of her shoe. It's the funniest thing to happen all night in the moment. Sasuke caught her by the hip mid-trip. She has a hand pressed against a greasy wall. In his embrace, somehow the hem of her yellow sundress hikes over behind and when his fingers touch her skin, her spiritual pain receptors tingle. Hinata ignores them because she trusts Sasuke. Naruto talks about how he'd leave his kids to Sasuke if anything were to happen to them.

But she greatly underestimates the bile of her insecurities rising to the top. She doesn't let go of Sasuke when she corrects her footing. Her left foot hard against the sole of her shoe, and the tip toes of her right foot are pressed hard against the ground. Sasuke doesn't let go of her either. No man, not even her husband has ever looked at her with wonderment. She is just as intoxicated by this sudden negotiation of power. Hinata leans her back against the wall, Sasuke follows her movement. He kisses her soft first, like he's asking for permission.

Hinata becomes a ghost of herself. Stuck in a humid purgatory of her wants. She glides the tip of her fingers over his sharp cheekbone.

"You look thirsty," she says with little humor.

Sasuke is handsome. It had never occurred to her until now. He's handsome without the love she is capable of feeling. The sudden animal want is entirely loveless. Hinata opens herself up, moving her mouth to make a sound that Sasuke swallows.

It's amazing the crimes you are compelled to commit in an empty street and zero sunlight. Hinata's curiosity is monstrous—she wants to experience the brain chemistry of what it's like to be eaten by someone you don't love. She licks around his mouth then bites down on his top lip. Sasuke reaches down to unzip his pants and Hinata grinds herself against his rough knuckles. As he lifts her legs, Hinata stretches the thin strip of her lacy panties to the side. Sasuke pushes himself inside of her. Hinata sighs into his ear, digging her nails into shoulder where she had gripped and stretched his t-shirt. He holds them both in place, not moving, his nose crushed into her neck. Hinata's hair billows around his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now, Hinata knows what it feels like. She decides that she doesn't like it. Her head creates scenarios where Naruto and Sakura have done the same thing. She almost cuts her finger slicing a cucumber thinking about it. At least, Naruto has the mind to stop. He wouldn't stretch himself until he got his orgasm. Hinata's curiosity killed three of her cat's lives. She'd never orgasm that hard, granted she's only ever been with one person. She and Naruto have great sex. Was it the circumstances that left the shape of Sasuke inside of her long after the fact? Could she blame being drunk? No, that would make Sasuke a predator. They'd both smelled the vulnerability on each other like sharks do blood.

Hinata stops her binges to escape her secret. She makes dinner every night even though some nights Naruto makes it home late. Her wedding was in a local magazine and people want to write features on her history and marriage. Hinata fully commits to being Mrs. Naruto Uzamaki. She tricks her brain into forgetting that she fucked Sasuke.

This spell of denial goes on for about a month. Sasuke and Sakura started their seasonal fighting again. Sasuke is constantly present in their apartment. Eating Hinata's dinner for Naruto, shoveling mouthfuls in her face. They don't speak a word to each other. The sexual tension now nonexistent.

.

.

.

.

"Please make him go home." She straddles Naruto, whipping the wet towel from her hair.

"I can't do that. Where is he going to go?" Naruto throws a scroll across the room.

"Sai...better yet...back to Sakura where he belongs." The wet strings of Hinata's hair drops over her shoulders.

"Sai isn't his biggest fan either." Naruto keeps the thought that Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone. They're similar in this way.

Hinata and Naruto stare at each other. The pitiful expression on her face elongates into a grimace. Naruto sits up on his elbows to get a better look at her face. Hinata turns her head.

"Hinata, it's not like you to dislike someone."

"I dislike anything that causes you stress." She whispers to the shadow of her monster guilt standing in the corner.

The rise and fall of his stomach tickles the inside of her thighs.

"I want to have loud nasty sex with you and we can't do that if Sasuke's a specter in our house." She wonders if Naruto really knows her like she knows him. Does his inability to think poorly of others eclipse the truth?

"We can still have nasty sex. Is that what you want?"

The issue growing up wasn't that she couldn't inflict pain. It just always felt unnecessary. Hurt people hurt people. Hinata has grown into being a very hurt person. This realization tightens her stomach. It feels concave.

Hinata's wet hair swings heavily around his face when she looks back down at Naruto. If she were Sakura would he see evidence all over her body?

She answers his question with a vulturous kiss. Naruto's existence makes her wet. Her sexuality is Naruto Uzamaki.

Though sometimes she wonders if she is just like Sakura. All those years rubbing her knees together, manifesting this future, not giving a single thought to an alternate reality. There is no one else? She tells her psyche. The expansive universe breathes down the tunnel of her conscience—how would you know?

Hinata sits on Naruto's penis and makes the ugliest wet noises with her mouth. He wraps his hands around neck so that their faces cannot make room for distance, really for air.

"I want all of your babies..." Hinata has known this since she started her period. Naruto moves up inside of her, hitting her spot over and over again. Past the point of kissing, they suck moans and please and yes out of each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata wakes up the phone ringing. Naruto had left early. She lets it ring for a while, thinking Sasuke should get it. It's the least he can do living rent free. He never answers it and it continues to ring. She kicks back the sheets, snatching one of Naruto's dirty shirts off the floor. Pulling it over her head, her footsteps are thunderous against the wooden floor. She realizes that Sasuke is in the shower when she snatches phone to her ear.

"Hello." She sniffles sheepishly, plucking stands of her hair from her mouth.

"Hey, it's me." Sakura's voice is burned into Hinata's memory. Like Naruto, Hinata had devoted herself to absorbing all the details that made Naruto impressionable to her.

"Hey, me. How are you?" Hinata flinches when the shower stops running.

"Can I talk to Sasuke?" Sakura sounds congested.

Sasuke steps out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his fatigues with a towel on his head. Hinata glares at him.

"Sure. He's right here." Hinata sits the phone down on the table. Sasuke doesn't need to be told it's Sakura. He walks up to the table, brings the phone to his face slowly.

"Yea." He says to Sakura but he is looking intently at Hinata.

Sakura's voice can be heard but her words are only understood by Sasuke.

"Yea." He clears his throat, choking down a deeply guttural grown. He made a similar sound when they were intimate. Hinata's face turns red with anger.

"Sorry." Sasuke bites down on his bottom lip. A procession of sorries comes out of him. They're real apologies. Sasuke closes his eyes and breathes at something Sakura had said.

The conversation comes to a head, then he hangs up. Water trickles down the side of his nose.

"Why don't you leave?" Hinata wants her space back.

"Leave Sakura?"

"Leave here. I want you to leave."

Sasuke gets a good laugh at that. He takes the towel off his head and folds it around his arm.

"You're a little asshole, Hinata." He gently lays the towel on the back of a wooden chair.

"Excuse me?" She gets the itch to activate her Byakugan.

"You're a fucking asshole." Sasuke enunciates his words slowly.

Hinata flares her nostrils. The pain arising is necessary. Sasuke summons it out of her.

"You know what, I can't even be mad at you. You're pathetic and instead of just killing yourself you inflict your misery on everyone around you. No one is asking you to stay alive, Sasuke. Nobody." Hinata takes chunks of their past intimate conversations and hurls them at his face. "You don't have to be here."

"That's the worst thing you can think of? Telling me to kill myself? That's playground talk, Hinata." Sasuke's smile twitches. He's had the worst things said to him.

Sasuke stabs a finger into her clavicle. Her byakugan crinkles the corners of her eyes.

"You try so hard to be this emotionally mature person, but the truth is you're just as pathetic as me. You drink because it makes you feel like you've evolved. You think you have a grasp on your gross flirting. You're not even wearing underwear." He yanks the T-shirt over her stomach. She isn't wearing underwear.

"Instead of having a real, grown up, adult conversation about your insecurities with Naruto, you fuck me. At least I tell Sakura she makes me want to throw up sometimes." Sasuke then presses a finger into her temple. He holds it there, accessing the flow of her anger.

"You made me this vulnerable person for five minutes and then you tell me to kill myself. Whose really projecting, Hinata?"

Hinata slaps his hand and shoves him out of the way. She hurries around the apartment, snatching his bag and scaling every surface for his things. His toothbrush, his shoes, his snacks. Everything that smells like him.

"You wanted to be seen, well, I see you." Sasuke coughs up a gross cackle. She bends over the couch for his socks and his point stands when the shirt creeps up her back, exposing her ass crack.

Hinata opens the front door and throws his bag outside.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to first say, I do not think Hinata would ever cheat on Naruto. This was more about me wanting to try on sasuhina and be a slut for feminine chaos. I wasn't going to post it but why not? Just gonna build my trash portfolio of trash fics.


End file.
